


[Podfic] falling over me like stars

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] spring doves [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: They’re both bigger than they were the first time they slept this way, longer limbs and wider shoulders and, in Moomin’s case, more girth. It takes some maneuvering. Their feet all but dangle off the edge unless they curl up a bit. They used to fall asleep on their respective sides of the bed and wake up a comfortable tangle of limbs; now they just skip ahead to that part.(Mama asked him once if he’d like a new frame, or perhaps for a second one to be moved in so they wouldn’t have to share anymore, but Moomin emphatically said no, thank you. And Mama just looked at him like she knew a secret and went back to fixing breakfast with a peaceful smile, and didn’t bring it up again.)
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: [Podfic] spring doves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749970
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] falling over me like stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [falling over me like stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723910) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.falling-over-me-like-stars/02.falling%20over%20me%20like%20stars.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.falling-over-me-like-stars/02.falling%20over%20me%20like%20stars.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:15:44  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.falling-over-me-like-stars/02.%20falling%20over%20me%20like%20stars.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:15:44


End file.
